Love Won
by Elmo-Huggubale
Summary: Erics cursed daughter returns to him and Pam is interested. Bill becomes Erics gofer leaving Sookie alone. What will Eric do?
1. Baby's Coming Back Again And Again

**This is my first story so if you have any thing to say PLEASE don't hesitate. It will help me decide if I should go ahead with the next chapter or not.**

**Hope you like it! xx**

* * *

As I sat in the same place. In front of all the fangbangers and vampires in Fangtasia, I thought back to the day when I met that damn witch.

Melissa Manoir was cruel and sinister. If she was a vampire I would have staked her.

I was only a young vampire when I first met her and she secretly detested vampires. She pretended to like me and got into my emotions, unlocked things that should stay locked. I believed that she was my friend and so I told her everything and then, before I know it, she's turned on me.

She taunted me by saying things like "You should be dead" and "Your existence isn't natural". She told me that she was going to hunt down my family and show them what I had become. My children would see the beast that I became.

I didn't see her for about 5 months and then she returned with my daughter, Herkja, who I was very fond of.

Herkja hugged me, asked me where I had been, she cried against my chest and then Melissa pulled her away from me by her hair.

She put a curse on my Herkja.

She slit her wrists and squeezed the blood into a flame and mumbled something incoherent. Then there was a bang and Melissa was gone and my daughter lay on the floor, dead. There was no trace of fire on the ground. No trace that the witch had ever been there. I buried my daughter and then left that place.

I never heard from Melissa again.

Pam walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Eric are you okay? You're not your cruel, mean self. Can I get a Snivelling Banger?"

I sighed and said "No. I would like something fresher. Do you know if Miss Stackhouse is free tonight?"

Pam thought for a second and said "I don't think Compton will appreciate you draining his human. He might call the authority."

"I suppose you are right Pamela." I sighed "We don't want Compton up our assess any more than he already is."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? That blonde over there is divine." Pam nodded towards a skinny blonde woman sitting at a table on her own.

"No thank you Pam. I am fine for now." I went back to looking around the room.

"Fine I will have her myself." Pam finalised and stropped off towards the blonde. My progeny can be such a little brat sometimes.

I watched as my progeny approached the blonde and immediatly froze.

I glanced over at a table where the blonde girl sat.

Herkja looked up at my progeny.

She appeared to be deep in thought but was quickly snapped out of it when she spotted the attractive vampire now approaching her.

She was 15 when she died and she looked a couple of days short of that in this hallucination.

I didn't know what to do so I hastily went into my office and sat on my black, leather sofa on the left hand side of my office.

After a minute I called my child.

"Better make this quick, I told the babe it would only take a second." Pam said as she jostled through my office door.

"I need you to bring that human to me. Preferably unharmed." I said to my brat of a child.

"I thought you said you weren't interested?" She smirked.

"You know me Pam, always changing my mind." I replied lamely.

"Whatever just don't be greedy, I saw her first." She said as she left my room.

She soon returned with the child and eyed her greedily where she stood.

"You may go Pamela."

Pam scowled at me, said "Yes _Master_" and huffed out the room.

I looked at the young female infront of me.

"What's your name?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh come on Eric. Like you don't know." She had a thick British accent and her tone half mocked me.

"My name is Herkja?" She said when I looked blankly at her.

"Oh my... child." I couldn't think of another way to finish the sentence.

"Father." She replied. I tear trickled down her face. Her tear was very human. If she knows who I am then how is this possible?

"What are you? You look and smell human but it can't be possible." I couldn't believe it for a second.

"I am human father. It was Melissa Manoir. She cursed me that night in the woods." She paused to see my reaction.

"Please take a seat." I patted the leather cushion on the sofa next to me.

She confidently sat next to me, closer than I would have expected for a human. She turned her body sideways and grinned at me.

"Tell me about this curse my child?" I said. She looked incredibly like my true daughter.

"The curse means that I am constantly reborn as Herkja Northman and I have all the memories and all the feelings. I am basically Herkja just reborn. I am technically your descendant. The curse was put on the whole family. When Herkja had children they were two boys and one girl. Then when she died the eldest son had two boys and one Herkja and and the eldest boy of them had two boys and one girl and it went on like that." She explained to me in a very relaxed manner.

"So in theory, you are still Herkja, _my _Herkja? How old are you? Now I mean." I asked.

"Yes. I am, theoretically, your daughter. And I'm 15 almost 16."

I didn't know what to do but I knew that we had a lot of catching up to do.

"How did you get in to my bar? My security is very tight."

"Fake ID. For such a heavily guarded bar they don't notice much about the ID." She said it so cautiously.

"I guess I better look into that then" and she nodded. "So I'm guessing that makes you very aware of history with all that reincarnation." I smiled.

"Some Swedish history and some English. I can remember both world wars and I died of Svartedauen. We moved to England in 1827 but I don't know why. My Father and Mother at the time didn't tell me anything."

"What were there names?"

"My father was called Asvald. He wasn't like you. None of my past parents have been anything like you. My mothers name was Grunnhild. She was sweet and caring." She was good at hiding her emotions because I think there are a few things she wasn't telling me.

It dawned on me then that she was alone tonight and she was a British teenager in America. "So what brought you here tonight?"

"I was hoping to find you. That was the point of the curse. That someday I would find you when you are at your weakest and you would watch me die. Over and over and over again. Melissa told me so." She said.

"But what about your parents?"

"Oh. They're dead. I don't know how though. I came home from school one day and they were dead on the floor. Catherine and Ian were good parents but they just didn't have the right kind of rules to suit me."

I was shocked at how coolly she said this.

"So where are you staying?" I asked after a moments thought.

"Temporarily, at a hotel close by. I heard you were a sheriff from a few bangers but they didn't specify where to find you."

"Come and stay at my home. You are my daughter after all. And we need to keep you secure in your feeble human form."

She did not agree with that. "I am not feeble. I am strong as an ox and as fast as a cat. Just call me a ninja."

I laughed. She hasn't changed much over the years.

"How's your Swedish?" I asked her.

She smiled at me "Det är bra far. Lite rostig på grund av bristande användning. Vad sägs om din?"

"Det är fantastiskt. Jag använder det ofta med Pam, min vampyr barn. Ditt uttal är lite dåligt men det kommer fixa sig i tid." I smiled back.

She grabbed me in a huge bear hug. When I pulled away I looked at her clothes.

"Now these won't do. We need you to attract good attention not look like a tramp."

"Excuse me?" She looked shocked and glanced at her clothes. "Well I have been wearing them for weeks."

I called Pam through the bond.

"Oh if you're feeding I want first bite of this one." She glanced at how close Herkja and I were.

"No Pam. Can you fetch her some clothes please. Nothing too cheap." I said.

Pam glanced at Herkja and nodded then she left the room at vampire speed. I could tell she was going quite far through the bond. She was heading in the direction of New Orleans.

"You, young lady, are going for a shower." I said, stepping closer to her and putting my arms around her.

"Yes. I do need it. Are you going to take me back to my hotel room then?" She asked, placing her hands on my chest.

"No. We have one on the premises in case of any..." I thought hard for a word to use. "Accidents."

"Okay. Tell me where and I can go." She tried escaping my grip but I picked her up in my arms and went at vampire speed to the little store room.

"I could have done that myself." She said with a hint of annoyance.

I walked past her and turned on the shower and then turned and started lifting her cloths. She slapped at my hands comically and said "I _will_ do that myself, thank you very much."

I grinned down at her.

She took off her clothes and walked towards the shower. She half turned. "Care to join me?"

I smiled and said "Go for it." and with my vampire speed I removed my clothing and grabbed Herkja and flung her gently under the water with me.

She let out a very loud, booming laugh like when I was human.

"I remember when you did that in the springs. You would pick me up and throw me in the water and then you would help me wash. I was lucky to have a father like you. I stopped bathing when you were gone because I had no one to do it with. Over the years I have learned to do it myself but now I have you back I don't want to lose you again." She sighed and another tear fell from her face.

"You don't _ever_ have to lose me." I thought for a second. "Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire? I don't want to lose you and that's the only way I can think of to keep you close by for eternity."

"No I haven't. I'm practically immortal anyway but I fear that if I die again I won't be able to find you again for another millennia if you are still alive. I also don't want you to have to protect me all the time. Your world seems dangerous. I think Melissa proved that." She said whilst deep in thought and her brow deeply furrowed.

I washed her hair for her and made sure she was okay with the heat of the water.

"For a British person you seem very open about your body." I said.

"Father you forget that I may not be directly related to you in body but I am still Herkja in mind. I am still your Swedish princess. I'm done."

I reached over her and turned off the shower and at vampire speed fetched the towel that was sitting on one of the metal shelves just for her.

"Have you been a virgin in all lives?" I asked.

She blushed a deep shade of red and said "Yes father. Never in my 39 lives have I had sex."

Well that's a shock. She was beautiful yet a man had never tried taking her essence.

Once she had dried herself off she handed me the towel so I could dry myself.

I had been so wrapped up in talking to Herkja and remembering things from our past that I hadn't noticed Pam returning. She was feeling excited. That's never good.

"Master I have the clothes you asked for and I bought matching shoes." Pam said as she came flying into the room.

She froze and stared at Herkja. "Mmmm..."

"Thank you for that input Pam. May you please dress my child while I go sort out some business. Herkja, can you think about my preposition please?" They both nodded to me and with that I was dressed and out the room in seconds.

I went to my office and searched "ancient jewellry". When I was still human I gave Herkja a necklace that I found in the woods when I was on a trek. It was heavy and made of silver. After Herkja died I didn't remove it from her neck. I buried it along with her body.

I didn't want to exhume her body in respect to her spirit although her spirit is no longer in that body. I would have to find it and make a replica if it hasn't already been dug up. This is just a check.

I found nothing on the internet so I looked at satellite photos of that area and it seemed untouched. I will send someone over there as soon as possible. Who better for the job than my dear friend (cough cough) Bill Compton.

I called up Compton immediatly.

_"Hello?"_

_"Bill Compton? This is Eric Northman. I have a job for you. It's very important and I am trusting you with it."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to go to Sweden and retrieve an ancient necklace that is buried on a corpse in some woods. Its made of silver so you will need gloves. Come by Fangtasia and I will give you all the information you need."_

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"You are in my area Mr Compton so you will do as I fucking say."_

_"Does the queen know about this?"_

_"The queen doesn't need to know about this. Just get your ass over here NOW before I hunt you down and call Lorena."_

_"I'm on my way."_

The line went dead. The basterd hung up on me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Bill Compton, a weedy little shit who was about a foot shorter than me with short dark hair, came into my office.

"Here is the map of where the grave is and here are some gloves and a box to put the necklace in."

Bill nodded and went to turn away.

"Remember Compton, if you fuck up I will make you wear the necklace."

He nodded and hastily left.

Now to find someone who specialises in replicating jewellry.

* * *

**Det är bra far. Lite rostig på grund av bristande användning. Vad sägs om din? - It is a great father. A little rusty due to lack of use. How about yours?**

**Det är fantastiskt. Jag använder det ofta med Pam, min vampyr barn. Ditt uttal är lite dåligt men det kommer fixa sig i tid. - It's amazing. I use it often with Pam, my vampire child. Your pronunciation is a bit bad but it will fix itself in time.**


	2. Plans

**Hey**

**Chapter 2 up and ready but Im REALLY not sure on this so views would be FAB!**

**I really hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed it so far...**

**Have fun... xx  
**

* * *

When Pam and Herkja entered my office Herkja looked stunning. Pam's fangs were down and I could see and feel that she was enjoying playing dress up with Herkja far too much.

"How do I look?" She asked, giving me a little twirl. She was wearing a blood red evening dress that matched the one that Pam was wearing only Pam wore a pink one. On her feet was a pair of pumps the same shade as the dress. Her long Blonde hair hung loosely down her back in an array of curls and her bright blue eyes were framed black and her lashes reached up to the heavens.

"Divine." I smiled at her. I glanced at my computer once more and then leaned forward and rested my elbows on my desk.

Pam sat down on the sofa and Herkja casually walked over and sat on her lap. Pam inhaled her scent slowly and Herkja snuggled into Pam's arms that were now wrapped around her.

"Pam, it is now 12. Shall we head back out there?" I asked. I don't normally leave the bar unless there is someone I trust out there and Chow is currently off visiting his maker so all we have is Ginger and Taryn who sometimes works when we are away. We can't leave the bar without a vampire.

"Yes Master." She replied and smoothly lifted Herkja into her arms and carried her casually out the door in to the bar area.

I lead Pam towards the VIP section. "Sit." She silently obeyed me and put Herkja down by her side. "Pam may I have a word?" I said watching Herkja.

Pam stood up and walked to a slightly more secluded part of the bar away from Herkja. "Did you glamour her?" I asked trying not to let too much venom into my tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She can't seriously be trying to play dumb with me.

"I think you know full well what I am talking about Pamela. Now tell me if you glamoured her." I was getting slightly annoyed.

"I told you that you needed to feed. You're getting all grumpy."

"Pam, don't try and change the subject."

"Fine. I glamoured her. But she smelt so good. Did you know that she's distantly royal? Well of course not. You haven't fed from her."

"Pam."

"Fine." Pam walked over to Herkja and snapped her out of it. Herkja looked around and walked straight towards me.

"Can we go soon? I'm getting tired." Now that she was closer I could definitely smell Pam on her. I scowled at my progeny.

"Pam, stay here and close up. I have to take care of a few things."

"Whatever." Pam waved at me and then flipped me off. Charming.

I took Herkja through the back entrance and towards my car. I opened the door for her and got in the drivers seat.

"Before we go home I just have to take care of a few things."

Herkja nodded.

I started the engine of my red corvette and it purred into life. I started on the road to Bon Temps. I know it was very late but I just thought I check in on Miss Stackhouse.

I drove down her little lane which was harsh in my beautiful car and pulled up infront of her house. The lights where on. Oh good she's up.

Herkja looked up at the old farm house. "Who lives here?" She asked grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

I got out and opened the door for Herkja. "Come and see." a said. She giggled and jumped out of the car.

We walked together up to the front door and I rung the door bell. Sookie Stackhouse came to the door in a Bon Temps soccer t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Good Morning, Miss Stackhouse. May I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"No." Sookie said and crossed her arms. "Who's your friend? She seems pretty young to be a fangbanger and she doesn't even look the part." She asked, looking Herkja up and down.

"I'm Herkja. I'm one of Eric's descendants'." Herkja stated confidently.

"Hi. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You seem nice, are you sure you're related to Eric?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I am." Herkja said with a giggle and Sookie looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I'd prefer you didn't do that thank you Miss Stackhouse. I've already had Pam pocking around in there." I said guessing what Sookie had just heard in Herkja's head.

"Oh so she has." Sookie grimaced. "So what do you want Eric?"

"Bill has had to go away, duty to the state shit, and I don't see it right that you aren't protected." I said matter of fact.

"Oh. Okay. Well I don't need protection thank you."

"Why would that be? The only scents I can pick up here are yours, a few other humans, Bill and… is that a hint of shifter I smell?"

"I can fend for myself and I have absolutely no idea what a shifter is." She stated.

"She's telling the truth Eric." Herkja piped up. Sookie and I looked down at her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well 1000 years of being a human with perfect memories of every day... You tend to learn these things." She replied.

"Is that all?" Sookie asked looking up at me.

"No. I would like to have a chat with you in private. Herkja could you go to the car please?"

"Yes father. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." She gave a little curtsy and walked back to the corvette.

"What?"

"She is very dear to me. I don't suppose you could keep her company during the day could you? Teach her about America. Show her the area. Maybe help her find a job?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I will give you more protection when Bill is away."

"Is that it?"

"I will pay you for looking after her. Like baby sitting. But don't treat her like a baby. She is very clever. As she said, she is 1000 years old."

"Okay. If it keeps you away. And maybe she will be good company."

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse. What time shall I send her over tomorrow?"

"9 if that's possible."

"I will have Bobby bring her down. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"Goodnight." She shut the door in my face and from the other side I heard her breath "At last." which made me snigger.

I walked back to the Corvette and climbed in to the driver's seat.

"What was that about?" Herkja asked sounding drained.

"I found you something to do during the day."

And with that, I started the engine and made for the short drive back to Shreveport.

* * *

**So How was that? I hope it wasnt too bad...**

**The next chapter might take a little while cos its my birthday on saturday (2 days *happy dance*) but I will get my teeth into it asap and have it with as soon as I am satisfied enough... xx  
**


	3. Dexter

Hey sorry for the long gap. Had so much on my plate. And then I got my doughts about this chapter so it went through alot of changes but than you everyone who stuck by me.

Enjoy Chapter 3 xx

* * *

Herkja gaped in wonder at my 3 story home.

"So Eric, when do we get to your house?" I sniggered.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you expecting something better?" I said playing back.

"God no. I was expecting a shadowy fortress with a dungeon and a moat. I expected to have a hunched back minion expecting us not saucy vampire guards."

"No my hunch backed minion only works during the day. You will meet him after you get some rest. It's 2:30 so if we get you to bed now I will wake you at 4:30 to run you through a few things before dawn."

"Okay." She said sounding a little hurt.

"But I don't trust you on your own. I need to keep you guarded." I said giving her the 'I-know-what-you're-like' glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said

I thought about my choice carefully. Who do I trust most?

"I think I may know someone who will interest you." I pulled out my phone and sent one of my body guards a text.

_Dexter, I have a job for you. Come to my home __ASAP__. I have a very important assignment just for you. Eric_

I snapped my phone shut and glanced at Herkja. "Shall we go inside?"

"Whatever you want father."

I glided out of the driver's side and round to the passenger side door before Herkja could even register that I had moved. I opened her door and lead her to the front of the house. The door was unlocked. I knew there was no need for locking it because my home was so heavily guarded.

I lead Herkja down the long passage to the left of the stairs towards my study. Along this corridor were paintings that I had collected over the years. Photos that I had to steal to hide my true identity.

She stopped infront of painting of a tall proud Viking woman carrying a small baby girl. It was very detailed and framed with gold.

"Mor." She whispered and a single tear fell from her eye.

I walked to her side and we both stood there looking at the painting.

"Who painted this?" She asked. Her eyes never left the canvas.

"My maker, Godric. He watched me many years and knew of my fondness for her. When he saw my despair after losing you he painted this for me to remind me of the both of you."

"He sounds like a wonderful vampire. Will you tell me about him?" She asked and turned to look up into my face.

"Of course. But when the time is right. Your protector is on his way." She rolled her eyes and walked past me.

I walked up to her side and guided her through the door to my private study.

It was hard to tell what colour the walls are because of the bookshelves that leaned against every wall. I had no windows in this room so that I could still work if I woke before sun set.

The leather couch was stained a deep red. And the coffee table infront was made of fine ebony and was carved with intricate designs around the edges and legs. The carpet was a type of bloody red in case of spillage while I feed. There was a glass case that contained things from my old life and a few items that have interested me along the way. There was a fire place on one wall over which hung a very large painting of my family and I also painted by Godric who sneakily painted himself in.

"What do you think?" I asked her bewildered expression.

She twisted her head to look at me as if she had forgotten I was there. "Vacker, fantastiskt, facinerande, I love it father."

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you like to stay here? Obestämd tid?" My question seemed to create silence. Herkja thought hard about it. So hard, in fact, that you could almost certainly hear her brain ticking away in her head.

"Is there room for a human?" She asked.

"Depends which human you are thinking of. I have enough guest rooms for quite a few people. I have light tight safe ones to ones with balconies and glass doors. And if there isn't room, I will make some. It's up to you."

"I would love to, far." She said with a smile on her face.

"Excellent. I will have that painting that you love in one of the light tights. Would you like anything else in there?" I said.

"I don't think I could ask for more." She said. She smiled up at me.

At that moment Dexter strolled in and instantly looked at Herkja.

"Dexter. This is my daughter, Herkja." I said. Trying to grab his complete attention and failing.

Dexter was 17 when he was turned and he was a bit of a player like Herkja. He stood at 6-foot-2 meaning he was a little shorter than me and stood above Herkja's 5-foot-8. His brown hair was curly and fell to just bellow his ear lobe and he had emerald green eyes.

"Hi." He said. His voice rumbled like a rock fall.

"Hi." Herkja replied coyly.

"Dexter. I'm sorry to drag you out so late but I need you to take care you Herkja for me. She is very important to me and I need you to keep her safe." I stated. He glanced up at me and my presence (finally) registered.

"Of course Eric. What are the conditions? I'm sure if she is so important to you there will be rules as to what I can and cannot do." He said in his strong British accent. I threw him a warning stare.

"You are to take care of her. Do as she says. Make sure she gets some sleep. Be gentle with her, she's only human for god sake."

"I swear to god Dexter if you hurt her in any way EVER then so help me god you will suffer. I will make it slow and painful." My warning was sharp like knives and I meant every word.

"Yes sir." He said. Looking at me to prove he was paying attention.

"Herkja, sluta uppmuntra honom. Kom bara ihåg att du måste sova i natt. Jag kommer att uppmana dig på 4:30. Godnatt."

"Ja far. Jag kommer att se dig i några timmar. Och jag kommer att vara försiktig." She replied.

I instructed Dexter where to take her and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh. And Dexter, DEFFINATLY no glamouring." He nodded and left for the spare room at vampire speed.

I went inside and turned on my laptop. Time to write the email to Bobby. He better get it in time.

_Bobby, as you will soon find out, there is another human in the house. She is to be treated with the utmost respect. If you upset her I will find out. Firstly, you will need to take her to Sookie Stackhouse's home for 9 in the morning. She lives across the __cemetery__ from Bill Compton. Secondly, get plenty of food for her. A large variety please. Especially some Swedish and English __delicacies__. Get her some casual clothes like jeans and t-shirts. Make sure you get these things. They are important. Eric_

_P.S. Get here __ASAP__. We need to talk more._

I sent the email and went raking through my draw for my spare mobile. Herkja will need some way of knowing that I was on my way to get her and to communicate with people.

After I found it and checked the balance on it, I wrote a note to Sookie.

_Miss Stackhouse, Thank you ever so much __for__ doing this for Herkja. Please take good care of her and don't let her out of your sight. She can be a bit wild at times. I have given Bobby some money to give to you so that you can take Herkja shopping if that is __possible__. If you need anything just tell Bobby. I really appreciate you doing this for me Sookie. I will be up to collect Herkja as soon as I can. Eric_

I folded the note and put it in an envelope with _Miss Stackhouse_ written on the front.

* * *

When Bobby arrived I went to wake Herkja. It was only 4:15 but some things can't wait.

When I knocked on the door Dexter answered. He was wearing just jeans. No t-shirt or sweater.

He silently let me in.

Herkja lay under the sheets of the double bed apparently naked. I frowned at Dexter. The room smelt of sex. I ran out the room quickly to Pam's old room to collect some clothes that she couldn't take to her apartment.

"Lack of storage space" she said.

I grabbed a plum purple dress that, if I remember rightly, comes down to the knee. The gown was light so it would be fine in the hot weather of the day. It was strapless so she wouldn't need a bra which saves me a lot of searching through Pam's underwear draw.

I flung the draw open and just grabbed the first thing I saw. (HOPEFULLY) not many people would be seeing that part of my daughter (HOPEFULLY).

I ran back to Herkja's room and she was now sitting up in bed wearing Dexter's shirt. He was sitting next to each other and he was stroking her cheek. This displeased me. If she didn't need protection so badly I would have chained Dexter in the basement.

"It's time to get dressed." I said. The poison in my voice escaped a little.

"Är allt okej pappa?" She asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Everything is fine. Get dressed and Dexter will bring you down to the study when you are done. Oh, also have a shower before too. There's only room in there for one by the way. Pam and I have both tried." I stated and left the room.

Herkja smelt of him too. They had shared blood. I will have to talk to her about vampire stuff tomorrow night. I didn't think she would get this involved so soon, although, she is very brave.

I went down to the study and started talking to Bobby.

"Herkja is very important. I will explain it when we have more time. But during the day you need to keep a close eye on her. While she is with Sookie Stackhouse, I have asked that Sookie take good care of her but I have still assigned a guard to watch over just in case."

Dexter Walked with Herkja draped over his arm. He walked her to the soft, red couch and sat down with her safely on his lap.

"Dexter I have a safe room for you to stay in. If it's okay with you I would like you to be Herkja's personal guard. You seem to make her happy so I will much appreciate it. But do not hurt her."

"You have my word Eric. I think I could get attached to her." He replied and bowed his head a little.

"Well wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this? I can protect myself. I was trained centuries ago by a true warrior. I think that gives me a little..." Little Miss Stubborn speaks again.

"Enough Herkja. I am your father. Let me take care of you best I can."

"Okay." She gave in.

We spoke a little more and then I felt dawn drawing ever closer.

"Herkja. Dexter and I have to go."

"Why?" She looked scared and confused.

"The sun is coming. We need to rest." I explained as quickly as possible.

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight father. Sleep well."

"Have a wonderful day my child and send Sookie my love." I walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I shall." She replied.

Dexter walked over to her and lifted her in his arms. "Goodnight Dexter. Sweet dreams." Se whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight Herkja." and he put her down and kissed her deeply.

**

* * *

Herkja, sluta uppmuntra honom. Kom bara ihåg att du måste sova i natt. Jag kommer att uppmana dig på 4:30. Godnatt. = Herkja, stop encouraging him. Just remember that you need to sleep tonight. I will call on you at 4:30. Goodnight.**

**Ja far. Jag kommer att se dig i några timmar. Och jag kommer att vara försiktig. = Yes father. I will see you in a few hours. And I will be careful.**

**Är allt okej pappa? = Is everything okay father?**


	4. Breakfast At Sookie

Hey Guys, I got a short chapter for you which (for once) I'm happy with.

Hope you enjoy, Thanks for sticking with me. xx

**

* * *

Herkja:**

Bobby stood at my side while we waited for Sookie Stackhouse to open the door.

After Bobby rung the door bell to the old farm house we heard a muffled "One sec'" from behind the battered looking door. After what seemed maybe 11 or 12 seconds Miss Stackhouse opened the house and beamed at me and Bobby.

"Hi. My name is Sookie. Please, come in." she stood aside so Bobby and I could enter her abode.

"Bobby Burnham." Bobby held out his hand which Sookie took curtly and briefly shook hands with him. Sookie stiffened slightly at his touch and her smile disappeared from her face like he had just stabbed her in the stomach.

"I'm Herkja Northman. We met last night on your doorstep. I'm sorry about my father. He can be a little persistent sometimes." I also offered my hand which she took and again tensed slightly but instead of looking displeased she smiled warmly at me.

"Mr Northman will call Herkja when he rises." Bobby said "Here is a credit card that Mr Northman has prepared for food and clothes if that would be possible Miss Stackhouse." He pulled out a card and handed it to Sookie. "it's unlimited so you don't have to worry about prices. Is there anything you would like me to ask of him before he comes to collect Miss Northman this evening?"

"I don't think so, Mr Burnham." She replied.

He turned to me "Ah. No. Will he be bringing Dexter when he comes?"

"Mr Jones will be accompanying Mr Northman in collection. If that is all I have some errands to run." Bobby replied stiffly.

_Collection? _"God. No need to make me sound like a dangerous object. I'm a human being, I have feelings, Bobby. Go before I tell my father that you _"Upset the mark"._" I said the last part in a mock imitation of how Bobby spoke. He glared at me and then turned and left.

I turned around to see Sookie giggling and when she was sure he was out of ear shot she burst out laughing.

Sookie turned and started walking down a corridor. "I was just making breakfast. You hungry?" She asked.

I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning because after Eric and Dexter went to earth I pretty much went out like a light on the sofa. Bobby had to wake me soon before we had to leave to make sure I had everything I needed. We left promptly after I checked my bag and in the car I fell asleep so I cant remember half of the journey here.

"Yes please. I didn't have much time this morning. Although I don't think Eric had much in his cupboards except for bottled blood." I said. And Sookie grinned at me over my shoulder.

When we got into the kitchen Sookie pulled out a chair for me and indicated I sit on it and the started setting the table.

"Miss Stackhouse? May I ask you something, and I'm sorry if you find it personal?" I said.

She looked down at the floor and then at me. "Please, call me Sookie. Shoot." She said and then smiled up at me.

"Why do you hate Eric?" I hope she didn't find that personal. I didn't intend it that way.

She smiled. "What ever gave you that idea?" Was she playing dumb with me? She looked real smart and she had _a lot_ of books. I wouldn't imagine her being dumb.

"Well you seemed a bit… ah… short with him last night. And I thought that you disliked him." She exhaled quite heavily.

"It's complicated. Eric and I… we've had these… awkward moments? I walked in on him bating once, he has tricked me into drinking his blood, he held my friend prisoner, he drank my blood against my will, and… well lets just say he hasn't been to good to me."

_I had no idea Eric was capable of this stuff. _I thought to myself.

"Oh you would be surprised what Eric is capable of." Sookie said suddenly and then froze.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was waiting for pain.

"Sorry. I do that sometimes. I just wasn't concentrating." She said and carried on with placing the knives and forks on either side of the place mats on the table.

_Okay that made no sense._

Sookie looked at me when she was finished and sat down. "I think I should tell you this before I slip up again or something." _What was she going on about? _"I'm telepathic."

"Oh My God. Seriously?" _Okay that is cool_.

"You may think so but it's not so grand for me. I hear things that I don't want to hear. It can get in the way of how I see people." She said.

"So you can hear everything that people think? Does Eric know about this?"

"Eric knows and it's far more complicated than that. But anyway. Breakfast." She said getting up briskly to get the steaming pancakes out the oven. Had she been warming them?

She separated the pancakes into two piles on two plates.

"Banana pancakes. Eat 'em while their hot." She said placing the plate Infront of me.

I love banana pancakes. It's like my two favourite foods in one. And it's healthy. Sookie smiled at my thoughts.

**Sookie:**

Herkja was very sweet and didn't ask anymore questions about my telepathy. I think I'm going to enjoy my day with her.

Herkja thoughts are quite quiet which is a first as thoughts go. It's like she whispers in her head. And I think there is a slight eco to them too.

_She is really pretty. No wonder father likes her. And she's nice. I must say that the great Eric Northman has taste. I like her house. It's quite insane. It reminds me of my first life._

There were images of an old shack like house and Eric was there and a woman and there were some children running around. I couldn't help but smile at her memories.

_She has a really pretty smile. I wonder if she will ever be with father. I hope so. I think he could make him happy. He has been sad for so long. And all the care he has given me, I think he deserves it._

"Are you enjoying the pancakes?" I asked her. Cutting her from her thought pattern.

"Wonderful. Thank you so much." She said smiling up at me over her half empty plate.

_God. I'm tired. I could do with a good old nap after this amazing food. I don't want be rude though. Or take advantage of her hospitality._

"Once you have finished that I have a guest room if you wish to sleep. I could lend you some old sweats to wear if you like so you don't crease that lovely dress?" I offered. She was so sweet and Eric must have kept her up early this morning.

"Really? You don't mind? That would be wonderful Miss Stackhouse. Thank you." she mumbled. I could hear the sleep in her voice.

I heard very quiet music playing. Like it was miles away and it sounded lovely. It made me look out the windows for a car but if I had heard the music before the car then it must have been loud music and it doesn't sound like the sort of music you would put at full blast.

Herkja finished eating her pancakes and I went into the spare room closet where I kept a few of Jason's old sweats. I doubted anything of mine would fit her. She is taller than me by quite a few inches.

"Here are some of my brothers old stuff. Sorry I don't think I have anything that would fit you." I apologised but she took them with a smile and a thanks and I could tell from her mind that she would have been satisfied with a spud bag. _Itchy_.

I showed her where the bathroom was and where the spare room was and she went and got changed and went to bed in m old room.

As I sat on the couch I noticed that the music got louder and I was worried it would keep Herkja up.

I walked around the house but wherever I went it seemed to be the same volume. Weird.

I gave up the search and went to apologise to Herkja about the noise.

When I went into her room she was sound asleep. I walked over and stood beside the bed.

The music was coming from her. Her mind was playing music. Like a lullaby. It was so weird I had never heard anything like it in my whole life.

I started seeing these images. The al contained Herkja but the people were different. There were births from the perspective of the baby and then deaths that followed. This happened over and over again. It was always the same thing over and over again. Birth, death, cackling witch, birth, death, cackling witch.

And then I noticed another strange thing. It was like she was telling a story. Like she was rehearsing it, getting it ready for someone or something.

I thought that was a good time to leave.

I went back to the kitchen, put my shields up and cleaned like my life depended on it.

I had one thing on my mind during my clean frenzy. Should I tell Eric about Herkja dreams?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully goona have more soon... But only time can tell... Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
